


Do Your Homework

by AdamantSteve



Series: The Adventurous Sex Life of Clint Barton [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking, age play a bit I guess, phlint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint does his homework like a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Homework

**Author's Note:**

> This kink has gripped me and it won't let go. 
> 
> Betaed by [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com).

It started out the same as any of the silly little role plays that Clint and Phil had, like the one when Phil accidentally started a (small) fire in the kitchen and Clint had calmly put it out and then had been 'Overly-Dedicated-To-His-Job Fireman' for the rest of the evening. Or the time Phil had bandaged a cut on Clint's hand which had morphed into them being Doctor-Who-Would-Totally-Get-Struck-Off and patient. 

 

And Phil didn't push it because he knew Clint wouldn't talk about it til he was ready, since it was all a game anyway, right? It didn't _mean anything_ when Clint called Phil Daddy, it was just messing around, even if he said it more and more. Maybe it really _was_ just messing around. Phil certainly didn't mind it and was happy to play along til Clint decided he wanted to talk about it. 

 

Though he didn't help matters by acting like a child at work half the time.

 

"Are you going to _spank_ me?" Clint smirked as Phil walked through the door behind him and tossed his keys on the kitchen counter. They'd argued on the way home about Clint messing with junior agents and Clint was being incredibly immature about it. 

 

Phil opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, popping it open and swigging from it as he peered inside to figure out what was for dinner. 

 

"Do your homework," Phil said, nodding towards the kitchen table. Then it was up to Clint to play along and actually get some paperwork done or act like an adult (or adult _Clint_ ) and ignore it. Clint gritted his jaw and dumped his bag on the table, staring at Phil as he pulled out the sheaf of papers Phil had made him bring home so there was less of it to do come Monday. 

 

Phil sat on the couch and turned on the tv, watching the news with the volume turned down low as Clint worked quietly away behind him. Every now and again he could hear the sound of a pen clacking against teeth or a piece of paper being moved. Phil drank his beer and zoned out until Clint quietly said, "I'm done."

 

He watched Phil warily as he came to see that he had indeed finished all the work he'd brought home. Phil was impressed. "Well done Clint, good job," Clint rolled his eyes, clearly still brooding over their argument earlier. "Can I have a beer?" He asked, pointedly eyeing up the bottle Phil was still holding. Phil considered for a moment before responding, testing. "Hmm, I don't know if you're old enough for a beer, Clint." 

 

Silence hung between them for a heavy minute until Clint started putting the paperwork back in his bag, eyes on Phil the whole time. Phil leaned back on the counter and watched him, picking at the label on his almost empty bottle. When he was done, Clint rounded on Phil before planting his hands either side of his hips and kissing him languidly and stealing the bottle as he did so, pulling away and swigging the dregs from it like he was proving a point.

 

"That's how you want to play it huh?" Phil murmured, eyes flitting from Clint's mouth to his eyes as he moved in for another kiss. Clint shrugged, but went with it when Phil leaned back up off the counter and manouvered them to the couch. Clint went to walk around to sit down but Phil pulled him up short. "No, lean over," he said, hand on Clint's shoulders with the slightest pressure as Clint bent over the back of the sofa and rested his chest on the padded back of it, canting his hips seductively.

 

Phil made fast work of Clint's belt, unbuckling it loudly before yanking down Clint's pants so they stuck at his knees, drifting a hand back up his thighs and ass before settling over the small of his back, pushing up Clint's shirt as he went. 

"Have you been a bad boy today, Clint?" Phil asked, brushing over the light hairs on Clint's round ass cheek with his palm. When Clint didn't respond, Phil pulled his hand away and watched as Clint reflexively clenched his muscles, waiting for a slap. Once he relaxed Phil let him have it, wrenching a gasp from Clint and another flinch when he went back to stroking.

 

"Have you?" Phil asked again. All Clint responded with was heavy breaths. Very well. Phil pulled back and slapped his ass once more, over the first lightly pinked cheek. Hard but not as hard as Phil could go, not by a long shot. But it was enough. "Yes, daddy!" Clint gasped. 

"And how many spanks do you think you ought to have?" Phil asked, stroking again over warming flesh. This question always shortwired Clint's mind a little. Ask for too few and he'd get five times as many. "T-ten?" Clint replied after a moment. 

"Hmm, alright. Count."

Phil slapped him again but on the other cheek, determined to have them both rosy when he was done. "Three!" Clint called.

"Three?! That was one, Clint. Start again." Phil grinned to himself at Clint's whine.

 

-

 

On the last slap, two more having been discounted for Clint taking too long to count, Clint slumped over the couch more so he was practically upside down. Phil dropped to his knees behind him and pressed his cheek to Clint's bright pink ass just to feel how warm it was. "Good boy," Phil said gently. 

 

"Can I..." Clint began, stopping himself. "What, baby? What do you want? Anything," Phil promised. Clint straightened himself up enough to stand and face Phil, practically falling into his arms and leaning most of his weight on him. He stood on Clint's pants so he could step out of them and then turned him around so he could sit on the couch where Clint swiftly fell to his knees and eagerly pushed his face into Phil's crotch. Phil bit his lip and brushed fingers through Clint's hair. "Can I?" Clint looked up at him with pleading eyes. Phil nodded dumbly before answering, "Of course baby," which was all it took for Clint to be scrabbling with Phil's fly desperately before looking over his cock reverently for a moment, then sucking half of it down in one swift movement, eyes closing in bliss. 

 

"You like that?" Phil asked, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. "Mmhmm," was all Clint could respond with, unwilling to pull his mouth free of Phil's cock. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard as he pulled back, tonguing the underside on the way back down, eyes closed in concentration. Phil ran his fingers over Clint's head, feeling him bob up and down in tandem with the sweet attentions he was lavishing on his cock. Phil lost himself to the sensations for a moment til Clint stopped, Phil opening his eyes to see Clint looking at him. "Am I doing it right, daddy?" 

 

"Oh yeah baby, perfect. You're doing everything just right." Clint's face flooded with relief and he went back to it, pulling Phil's balls from his trousers to lick at those too. Phil pulled at Clint's hair slightly to nudge him up. "C'mon, bedroom."

 

The walk to the bedroom would have been awkward had it not been familiar, both of them in various states of undress and both at full arousal. Clint pulled off his shirt and sprawled on his belly, pinked ass cheeks bright and warm. Phil undressed quickly before kneeling over him and tenderly touching his skin. "Does it hurt?"

"A little,"

"Just a little?" 

Clint glared at Phil over his shoulder and Phil smirked back. "Need some more?"

" _No_ ," Clint whined, reaching a hand back to push Phil away. Phil caught the hand and kissed it before letting go. 

 

Phil pushed Clint's legs apart before kneeling between them, reaching underneath Clint to pull his dick down between his legs and then lick it once, just at the tip, the contact making Clint moan into the pillow. Pulling his hot cheeks apart, Phil licked a firm stripe over Clint's pucker before swiftly moving in and concentrating on opening him up. It didn't take long for Clint to relax and let him in, mewling and gasping into the pillow. When Phil pulled back he licked the tip of Clint's cock once more, tasting salty precome. 

 

Then just wet fingers til Clint sobbed ,"Just fuck me already!" and threw a bottle of lube at Phil. "Impatient!" Phil reprimanded him with a soft tap on one cheek, slicking himself up fast and then slowly pushing himself in to drawn out sighs from them both.

 

"Oh fuck yeah," Clint breathed once Phil was fully seated. 

"Does it feel good?" Phil asked.

Clint breathlessly nodded. "Oh yeah" 

"Yeah? You like having daddy's cock inside you?" 

Clint bit his lip and practically sobbed in affirmative. 

 

Phil pulled back and pulled Clint with him, nudging his legs apart so he was at the right level to slip back inside. Clint moved easily, arching his back and moving back and forth. "That's right, fuck yourself on my dick sweetheart. Perfect. God you're so fucking perfect, Clint." 

 

Phil ran his hands up and down Clint's back as they fucked each other, Clint doing as much work as Phil, driving himself back onto Phil's cock with solid thrusts. Their balls brushed against one another with each push and pull til Phil let go of Clint's hip with one hand and reached beneath him to feel his dick, heavy and full, pulling back his hand to slick it with spit before grabbing it again. Clint rocked back and forth between Phil's grip and his cock, burying his head in the pillows again when he was close, crying, "Daddy, daddy, daddy," as Phil stilled and finished him off with some quick strokes of his wrist. Phil pushed into him and finished inside, crumpling over Clint when he was done and resting there for a sweaty moment of fucked out glory. 

 

Pulling out had Clint make a small cry before they both collapsed on the sheets, panting and hot. Phil zoned out for a while, drifting into and out of a delicious post-sex nap til Clint got off the bed to find a box of tissues which he cleaned them up with. When he was done, Phil pulled him into his arms again and nuzzled his neck. "I love you so much," he mumbled, eyes closed to better savour the scent of Clint's skin. 

"I love you too, Phil," Clint replied with a smile in his voice.

 

After the kind of pause that Phil might have noticed in other less exhausted moments, Clint continued, "Do you mind?" 

"Mind what?"

"The whole... thing." 

"The daddy thing?" Phil felt Clint nod. "I don't mind it sweetheart. I like it."

"Yeah?" Clint sounded skeptical.

"Promise. Love everything about you," Phil replied, cracking open his eyes when Clint shuffled around to face him, diligently avoiding the damp spot on the bed and smiling at him once he was settled. 

"I love everything about you, too," Clint answered with an earnestness that Phil felt with an ache in his chest. He moved in for a soft kiss before falling into a deep sleep with his lover in his arms, where he belonged. They could talk about it another time.

 


End file.
